


Fingers Deep

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: FFXV Kink Meme Fill----Cor comes from only Clarus' fingers.





	Fingers Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lost in these two for whatever reason, but I love it. Short and Sweet PWP!

“You need to breathe.”

Clarus’s voice comes from next to his ear. So close that Cor could feel the hot puffs of air against the shell of it, a warm mouth nipping on his earlobe. 

He tries to do it. He tries to will his body to relax against the intrusion, but his hands are gripping the sheets trying not to interfere with Clarus’s ministration. It feels weird, this finger prodding inside of him. Clarus is slow and careful as he twists his hand just a bit and pushes the finger in past the knuckle. Cor can feel him move it, a slight bend and suddenly the uncomfortable feeling is replaced by heat and ecstasy. 

Cor gasps and is rewarded by a bite on the underside of his jaw. His hips give an involuntary buck and he tries to grind back on Clarus’s finger. Clarus tuts against his skin, murmuring in a low voice to be patient. Cor doesn’t want patience, not when he could feel like _that_. He breathes in deep as the finger is slowly removed, only to circle his asshole once around before pushing slowly back in.

He lets out a long whine, feeling the flush in his face spread through the rest of his body. He can feel his hips push against the intruding finger. Clarus kisses his neck; his lips are warm and inviting. He feels the finger pull out once more, teasing the outside ring of muscle deliberately slowly. His hips roll up, clenching his ass just a bit as Clarus hums in satisfaction at Cor’s reaction.

His body is overly warm, he feels like it’s hard to breathe, but he tries to stay calm as Clarus brings a second lubed-up finger to join the first to slowly tease him. He lets out a groan as the fingers slowly enter him, his body allowing the intrusion of both fingers. There was a slight burn and twinge of pain as both digits went in, only to then be brought back out after a moment. Clarus watches his face for any discomfort and as much as he appreciates the gesture, Cor would rather Clarus not stare at him while he was in this state. 

Clarus moves to lean over him, his mouth closing over Cor’s own, kissing him slowly, deeply. Cor responds in kind, leaning up towards him trying to melt into the other’s mouth. He feels the two fingers circle once more before entering him once again. He sighs into Clarus’s mouth, this time they move inside him easily. 

Leaning back a little from Cor’s mouth, Clarus asks, “You feel alright?”

Cor nods, a little breathless, “Yeah.” 

“Good. Let me know if it gets to be too much.” Clarus finishes with one more slow kiss as he begins moving his fingers in and out of Cor in a slow, but steady rhythm.

As Cor adjusts to the intrusion, he feels his body moving to meet with Clarus’s motions. Soon Clarus starts to speed up his pistoning, pulling his fingers out only slight and curving them up inside of him. It hits that spot, the one that makes Cor’s legs go weak and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He groans into Clarus’s mouth as he feels his legs twitch, Clarus bites at his lips with a grin before leaning away. Cor tries to sit up to chase him, but another push into him sends him into a keening mess. He’s always surprised when such simple touches seem to make his body crazy with need. 

After a deep breath, Cor focuses on Clarus’s face, curious as to what he’s going to do next. Especially since he could feel the orgasm building, his cock hard and pushing up against his stomach. Clarus lightly kisses his mouth once more before moving down, kissing his way towards Cor’s collarbone, then to his chest, lightly biting his nipple. Cor cries out, his hips bucking up, feeling Clarus’s laugh through the movement of his lips. 

Cor should have known what Clarus was doing, but the first lick on his cock causes him to curse and jerk his hips upwards. Clarus licks once more before taking the head into his mouth. Cor moans out loud, moving his hips closer towards the heat. He feels the fingers push in as his hips buck again. Clarus’s other hand suddenly putting pressure down on one side on his hip, keeping him from moving so erratically. 

“ _Clarus_ , keep going.”

The fingers fucking into him keep moving into the same spot over and over driving Cor mad. Clarus’s tongue circle his head as he tries to buck up into the heat. He feels he’s going to lose it soon. The heat and pressure were getting just a bit too unbearable at this point. 

“I’m gonna,” Cor breathes out, trying to warn Clarus. 

He gets a growling hum in reply, pushing Cor over the edge. He comes in Clarus’s mouth, the tongue lapping away as he waited for his twitching to orgasm to finish. The fingers inside of him are slowly removed as Clarus leans up to swallow Cor’s spend. Cor unclenches his fists he has buried into the sheets surrounding him and reaches for Clarus’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“That was hot,” Clarus mutters against his lips as a grin spread across his face.

“You know I’m going to have to one up you now, right?” Cor sighs, trying to catch his breath after all the exertion.

Clarus rests his forehead against Cor’s and replies, “Can’t wait to see you try.”


End file.
